


Have Yourself a Merry Little Enzo

by Cuinawen



Series: 12 Vamps of Christmas [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: A little smutty, Enzo is a little shit, F/M, Humor, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuinawen/pseuds/Cuinawen
Summary: Fourth in my 'The 12 Vamps of Christmas' series... Bella wakes up in a strange hotel room... with an even stranger companion.





	Have Yourself a Merry Little Enzo

“Oh god.” Bella groaned as she woke slowly, her head pounding.

The room spun a little as she sat up holding her head and looked around blearily. Then she realised she didn’t recognise the room she was in and panic set in.

A frantic check under the covers confirmed that she was still at least partially dressed in her underwear and tank top, and she could see her jeans and jacket laying over a chair across the room.

“Okay, clothes… check.” She mumbled to herself, looking around the unfamiliar room she’d found herself in.

The bland curtains and covers on the bed and the nondescript furniture definitely screamed motel room, but that didn’t help narrow down where she was at all.

Heading into a bar was the last thing she clearly remembered.

Yesterday had marked a year since Victoria had gotten to Charlie, a year since the Quileute Pack had washed their hands of her, forcing her to leave Forks and keep moving in an attempt to avoid Victoria.

Twelve whole months living constantly on the road. It had hit her like an avalanche and suddenly she’d needed a drink, just to forget for one night that it was almost Christmas and she would be alone again.  _Seems I got my wish_ , she thought ironically.

A noise in the bathroom startled her, then the shower shut off, alerting her to the fact that it had actually been running the whole time she’d been awake.

“Shit, shit, shit…” She mumbled agitatedly, trying to decide what to do.

Then the bathroom door swung open and Bella froze in place, still sitting up in bed.

 _Oh wow_ , she thought dazedly, her eyes raking over him as he stood there dripping wet with only a towel around his waist.  _He is yummy_.

Somehow, any thoughts that he might be a deranged psycho all but disappeared when he looked up and fixed her with an amused smile.

“Hello, gorgeous.”

Bella was sure she had whimpered slightly at his accent, much to her mortification.

“Who are you, and where am I?” She asked, blushing even as she couldn’t stop her eyes following a drop of water make its way down his chest and reach the cotton towel tied around his waist.

“Don’t tell me you don’t remember… I’m hurt love.”

Bella shook her head, trying to clear it but still drew a blank.

“I’m sorry, I don’t…”

“Oh, you really were plastered, love.” He smirked. “I’m Enzo, though I’d have hoped you’d remember after screaming it last night…”

“Oh, no.” Bella gasped horrified. “Please say we didn’t…”

While she had never placed a huge significance on her virginity, she had hoped it would be more special than a drunken roll in the sack. Tears prickled in her eyes and she blinked furiously to try and dispel them.

“Oh calm yourself down,” Enzo broke into her thoughts, “I’m not quite so much of a bastard as to take a girls virginity when she’s piss-ass drunk, though I do admit it was  _very_  tempting.”

He winked flirtatiously and Bella blushed.

“Still, the part about you screaming my name was true.” Now he was wiggling his eyebrows.

“Oh my god.” Bella breathed burying her face in her hands.

“Yes, you said that few times too… and might I add, you were delicious.”

He licked his lips exaggeratedly and Bella looked up at him horrified.

“Vampire, sweetheart.” He pointed at himself as he sat on the end of the bed, still wrapped in just the towel, and Bella inched back nervously.

“So, now that you’re not blind drunk, perhaps you’ll tell me why it is I couldn’t compel you.”

Bella blinked. “Vampire?”

“Don’t play innocent love, I saw that bite mark from a Cold One on your wrist…” He trailed off at the look of utter confusion on her face, “You really don’t know, do you? Right, well how about we start with you telling me how it is you’re still alive after getting that scar on your wrist, and we’ll go from there.”

Bella looked at him for a moment and sighed. Despite his friendly demeanour, she could see a dark glint to his eyes, an edge to his smile. He was definitely dangerous and no, it wouldn’t be wise to push him.

~*~*~*~

It was amazing the difference breakfast and copious amounts of water could make, Bella thought as she took a swig from her second bottle of water.

She was still sitting on the bed, covers tucked around her and the last remains of a double order of pancakes and sausage in front of her.

Enzo smirked as Bella leaned back, satisfaction clear on her face.

“Better now, love?” He asked, amused.

His attitude toward her had softened even more once he’d heard her story. She was someone who understood what being screwed over was like, which was why he’d gone and gotten her breakfast while getting her bag from her room. He hadn’t actually paid for it of course, but that was beside the point, it was the thought that counted.

He’d even told her some of his own story while she ate.

Now though, they had drifted into a somewhat uncomfortable silence, both of them wondering what happened next. Should they both go their separate ways?

“Okay…” Enzo spoke suddenly, unable to take any more of the awkward tension.

“I have a  _proposition_  for you…” He purred the word ‘proposition’ making Bella snicker softly.

“You’ve got nowhere to go right? Come with me. I’ll take care of your sparkling little friend Victoria, and you can come to Mystic Falls and help me raise some merry hell for Christmas.”

Bella giggled. “Merry hell?”

Enzo just wiggled his eyebrows again making her laugh outright for a moment. Then she sobered and looked at him curiously.

“Why would you even do that, and why would you want me to come with you?”

“Well… you’re fun; in a kind of innocent, just waiting to be corrupted, way. I quite like you, and I don’t often come across people that I like.”

He looked at her with a pout as she still looked undecided.

“Come on…” He wheedled, “It’ll be fun, I promise… and I won’t drink from you unless you ask me, even if you do look and smell  _really_  good.”

Bella blushed at his words but thought it over. After a year of being on her own on the run, she’d honestly had enough, and now she was being offered an end to it as well as some actual company.

So he was a vampire… a  _real_  one. A vampire that fed on people, and compelled them to get whatever he wanted. Could she really live with that?

Taking a deep breath, she looked at Enzo and nodded, her decision made. “Yes, I’ll come with you.”

“Good choice, gorgeous.”

His voice took on that purring quality again, this time making Bella shiver a little.

“Hmmm,” He murmured, moving swiftly so that Bella was suddenly pinned to the bed underneath him, “That’s interesting.”

Bella squeaked, realising that she was in barely more than her underwear and he was in just a pair of jeans. It quickly turned into a low whimper though as his hand stroked down her side, his body pressing lightly into hers.

“This room is all ours until at least twelve… perhaps we should make use of it. I could always make you scream again… and this time you’d get to remember the experience too.”

Bella’s reply was lost in a haze of lips and hands.

“Oh gorgeous… this could be the start of something  _really_  good…”

~*~  _fin_  ~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d so any mistakes are mine
> 
> Hope you enjoyed delicious Enzo


End file.
